


for which the wind blows

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Bittersweet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: Alfonse reunites with Euden once more.alternative title: Alfie knows something is up when he sees gala euden but is too gay to immediately realize it





	for which the wind blows

Brilliant lights, the flashes of the gate opening and closing around Alfonse blinded him momentarily, before the blotches of whiteness dissipated into nothingness, and the cold walls of the cave which housed the summoning gate filled his vision.

It had been a while since he had been in Alberia-- he was alone this time, other than his previous visitation with Fjorm, Marth, and Veronica in tow. He decided he wanted to go alone. The prince of Askr was here for a sole purpose, as he had scarcely gone a day without Euden crossing his mind.

The last thing he recalled seeing was the smiling face of his love, eyes heavy with tears forbidden to fall. Just nights earlier Alfonse and him had confessed their feelings, spent the night in each others arms, with the overhanging promise of departure over their heads, weighing them down despite the sweetness of their shared kisses and heartbeats.

And the thought of having Euden close to him again sent his heart racing, a small smile upon his face as he trekked out of the cave and into the dazzling sunlight. The stark juxtaposition of the dark cave into the bright day made him close his eyes, squinting as he readjusted to the light.

His eyes slowly opened, in front of him a figure-- of a person, no less-- staring at him with wide eyes.

“A-Al?” The voice surprisingly stuttered, a voice all too familiar to the prince. 

Euden was _different_. His hair was styled differently, pushed up and out of his face. He wore a red and white suit of armor, adorned with golden accents. He had a single shoulder guard, spiked, the symbol of the leader of an army. The prince of Alberia seemed older, wiser. More serious.

He cleared his throat, speaking again. “I mean...Prince Alfonse, it is a pleasure to see you again so suddenly.” A polite, tight-lipped smile appeared on Euden’s face. 

Alfonse’s heart beat faster than he had ever remembered. “Euden, you can drop the formalities.”

A small wince. “My apologies, Al.”

The breeze swirled around them, blowing the grasses of the plains around them and their hair in soft gusts. 

After a shy glance towards the ground, then back up to Alfonse, he spoke. “I missed you,” Euden said, finally.

Alfonse took that as his chance to step forward, hold his love’s face in his hands, and plant a sweet reuniting kiss upon his lips.

Euden’s arms wrapped around the other prince, holding him as close as possible, heavy tears running down his cheeks. He pulled away for a moment, a true smile on his face as he reached up, running a hand through Alfonse’s navy hair. “I didn’t think you’d come back.”

“I made you a promise, didn’t I?” He whispered, passing his thumb along Euden’s cheekbone, wiping away the tears that had fallen. He smiled, softly, sweetly. “I’d never break that promise, Euden, my love.”

Euden chuckled softly, a blush appearing on his face, before his smile dissipated for a moment. “It’s been...a very difficult time since you’ve last been here.”

The breeze blew cold. Alfonse’s expression dropped, his smile dropping along it. “You’re alright, though, aren’t you?”

He nodded, tears threatening to pour out again. “I’m fine, Al. I’m just glad you’re back.” He fell forward into Alfonse, pulling him as close as he had before.

Alfonse wrapped one arm around Euden’s shoulders, the other snaking around to hold his head as Euden tried to steady his breathing. 

“I’m here,” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the side of Euden’s head. “Whatever you need, I’m here.”

And quiet sobs began to pour out of the Alberian prince, only highlighting the need he had to be safe with Alfonse again.


End file.
